


Mate Wanted

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Body Worship, Chemistry, Community: j2_reversebang, Cultural Differences, First Time, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Outdoor Sex, Personal Ads, Rimming, True Mates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Jensen recently presented as Omega and he needs to find a mate. Jensen's parents just want what's best for him, especially his mother. But, people don't arrange relationships for their kids as much as they used to. So, she does the next best thing and runs a personal ad.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Another successful fic challenge completed! This story was for this prompt by [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71):
> 
> Mate Wanted  
Rating for Art: G  
Maximum Rating for Story: NC-17  
Squicks (Hard No’s): Top Jensen, Character Death, Unhappy Ending  
Art Description: The flash of green eyes to blue tells Jensen everything he ever needed to know. He’s not an alpha or even a beta, he’s an omega. He’s in need of a mate and his parents decide to take out an ad in the local paper, much to his dismay. He’s sure he’ll never meet a suitable alpha to mate with this way. Every alpha he’s been shown off to has been wrong in one way or another, that is until a certain six-foot-four alpha by the name of Jared answers the ad.
> 
> Give some love to her gorgeous [ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534424) that inspired this story the entire way!

  


****

####  **The Evolution of Modern ABO Culture**

It was once part of 'civilized' tradition for parents of Omegas to arrange matches for their children. It had never been difficult to find Alphas willing to court Omegas, but of course, families associated these matches with obtaining and/or maintaining social statuses. It was believed that even though the matches were made less for love than social standing, that the vetting and testing done by the Omega's parents made sure the chosen Alpha was honorable, caring, protective, and above all respectful.

As values change, so do traditions. When it had been revealed that not all matches turned out well, and Omegas had begun severing their mating bonds, social class ladders became less of a priority. There’d been concerns on a massive scale that Omega-rarity would increase due to the decrease in genetic diversity. Eventually, the imbalance in the population would do more harm than good. Nothing good would come from history repeating itself.

For decades, the balance in the population also helped to curb the animalistic tendencies in Alphas and the resentment from Betas toward Omegas. There was a time, generations before this balance had been achieved, that had been extremely dark. Humans were a relatively young species and were still navigating their civil differences. When the first few genetic evolutions had given humans an extra gender designation, it had driven their inner animal instincts to the forefront. Alphas were forceful, incorrigible, and downright aggressive. The Alpha Command was regularly abused.

They'd repressed Betas and fetishized Omegas to the point where there'd been multiple Omegas in a household with a lone Beta in an Alpha Male, Beta Female main pairing. Those Alphas would insist that the Omegas they assimilated into their home structure were simply live-in support, brought in to assist their Beta mates with household activities. There was always a scandal if and when it had been discovered that those Alphas were breeding their Omegas under the excuse of helping with their heats or being seduced. The insecurity, anger, shame, and betrayal kept any unification between Betas and Omegas at bay for years.

The Betas had become increasingly frustrated with their husbands and resentful toward their Omega housemates. Instead of banding with the Omegas in their homes and creating solutions for them, they'd treated them as competition and personal, emotional pincushions and punching bags. They’d mocked the unmated men, calling them unnatural mutations and nothing more than oversexed freaks of nature. They’d threatened them with claiming any illegitimate offspring as their own and then making them act as nannies. They used that as an incentive to force heat and scent suppressants and birth control on Omegas.

The situation escalated when Alphas who only mated with Omegas had begun to notice a severe drop in the population of unmated Omegas. They’d also noticed a significant increase in de-flowered, older, single Omegas living in poverty after their households had traded them out for younger versions. Some had even been forced to leave their own children behind and never see them again.

They’d been wary, distrustful, and even hostile to Alphas, never wanting to face such rejection again, especially from a potential mate. They felt as if they’d been used up and could offer nothing more of themselves to a permanent bond. However, once their access to suppressants had been cut off, there’d been uncontrolled heats, mass public mating, and animalistic fighting with many casualties.

The Alphas felt cheated of their own chances at a normal life, to claim their mates and bear the next generations in loving, peaceful family units. Instead, they existed in less than human conditions and were forced to act in a purely instinctual manner, which made them seem even worse to Omegas. At the worst of times, a civil war inevitably broke out between both classes of Alphas. The beginning of the return to balance for everyone came when Alpha/Omega pairing rights legislation was created.

The Alpha Command was prohibited except in times of dire emergency. Any household with an Alpha/Beta pairing had to have strict documentation on their live-in employed. There were incentives in place to hire mated Omegas if possible. There were age restrictions placed on how young an Omega could be to be brought into those environments. The Alphas of those households were strictly forbidden to “assist” with ANY Omega heats. Unmated Omegas were given the option without shame to take suppressants or make arrangements for their heat cycles. They would have often stayed with relatives and arranged for assistance with a medical professional or someone they trusted.

Over time, the legislation helped a large amount toward the attitude people took concerning the basic civil liberties of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It also helped that modern medical and scientific advancements had enabled a better understanding of these gender designations. People of all designations eventually became more accepting, supportive, and appreciative of each other and each of their beneficial roles in society. Concerning the subject of biological reproduction:

>   
Alphas, whose biological sex is Male, go through ‘The Blood Rush’. It causes a fever-like condition where the iris of the eye becomes a red tone. The skin holds a flush or reddish tint and the body temperature increases slightly. Alphas commonly present at adulthood and their sexual peak (age range 18-25), though there have been cases of late Rushes (the early to late 30s). Some medical theories state that mental and emotional maturity are an influencing factor which controls the animalistic psychology of aggression. The reason for this is there are statistically twice as many Alphas born as there are either Betas or Omegas. There typically are Alphas who are attracted to female Betas and Alphas who are attracted to male Omegas.
> 
> Betas, who are biologically Female, go through ‘The Gold Rush’ during puberty. It causes symptoms similar to Neonatal Jaundice. The iris of the eye becomes yellow or gold in color. The skin holds a yellowish tinge and the body temperature drops slightly. Newborn jaundice occurs when a baby has a high level of bilirubin in the blood. Bilirubin is a yellow substance that the body creates when it replaces old red blood cells. The liver helps break down the substance so it can be removed from the body in the stool. The Gold Rush is a resurfacing of this condition at adolescence when the Beta status confirms itself.
> 
> Omegas, who are biologically Male, go through ‘The Diamond Rush’. Distinctive only by the jewel-like, ice- or arctic-blue glow that radiates through the iris of the eye. Despite the connotation of diamonds, ice, and arctic, the body goes through a brief, yet intense fever with a slight blush. An Omega may be under the impression they will present as an Alpha when the initial symptoms begin, but once the fever breaks their eye color will be the concluding factor. Omegas develop in stages, initially beginning as an average male, then their secondary internal reproductive system activates once the body is ready to procreate. Some medical theories state the development of Omegas is more physically influenced, making sure the body is able to safely conceive, carry, and bear young. Early presenters are a medical concern and care and thought should be taken when attempting to conceive. It is encouraged to wait and allow more physical maturation. Many Omegas live with their parents until finding their mates, even into their early 30’s.
> 
> It is a rare thing that Alpha/Beta couples have the blessing of variety in their offspring. They can have many children, barring any medical or reproductive issues, but the most common combinations are all Alpha, all Beta, or an A/B mix. It was normally a celebrated event when an A/B pairing produced an A/B/O set, or an Omega child at all.
> 
> Omegas by design are guaranteed to bear Alphas or Omegas. There are very rare instances when A/O pairings will result in the birth of a Beta.  


It was eventually concluded that creating opportunities for Omegas to choose their Alpha mates would help the pairings to be more solid, happier, and more productive. This, in turn, would create higher statistics for the rarer combinations to occur. However, some parents still loved the pride of helping to find their Omega child a perfect mate.

So, in the interest of attempting to create a win/win situation for both traditional groups and the newer, more independent generation, the trend of chaperoned dating was started as well as Omega classifieds. Mate Wanted was a highly popular section in the weekly news periodicals. To keep the younger generation engaged and open-minded to their parents utilizing it, the listings were headed by real-time statistics. The successful method for attracting the best Alpha mate always followed the wedding announcements and preceded the birth notifications.


	2. Chapter 2

In a modern, progressive world Jensen Ackles’ parents hold tight to their beliefs and traditional ways. They are extremely proud, loving, Southern parents of three strong, healthy children. Their eldest had presented as an Alpha at age twenty-two during the summer before he was to go off to grad school. They felt his life had been amazingly on track, and he was well on his way to becoming an established leader in their community at the youthful age of twenty-three.

He’d initially planned to seek out a Beta mate from one of the countries he had visited during his summer abroad, but he was becoming so well-connected and sought after in his own community, Alan had convinced his son to wait. He’d made the excuse that Donna wanted to at least be given the chance to find him a mate the traditional way. They both had been elated to be involved in so many social functions for their son, hopeful that they would solidify their family’s status among the social elite. One thing they’d never hesitated to bring to conversations was how hopeful they were to have possibly been blessed with the rare trifecta.

Donna would have often busied herself making dating arrangements for Joshua with families that had both Beta and Alpha children. She’d go on about her middle and youngest children, Jensen and Mackenzie, talking about how it would simply be a matter of time before she was playing matchmaker for them as well. She’d been optimistic that Jensen would present as an Omega and that she’d have to fight off the Alpha boys in the community with a stick. Both she and Alan had Omega genes in their family history.

Donna often boasted on Jensen’s physical beauty. Not that she hadn’t felt all of her children were beautiful, but she’d often commented on how striking his eyes were. His freckled, fair-skinned face was symmetrical and held ethereal, elven features. His frame was tall yet svelte, strong but subtly delicate. He was unmistakably masculine, but it balanced perfectly with a gentle grace. And the boy hadn’t yet finished growing.

What the Ackles matriarch hadn’t counted on was how close her kids were, and how Josh’s stories from his travels would affect them. Mackenzie, the youngest and only daughter, was growing into nothing less than a strong-willed, beautiful Beta. She was intelligent with a no-nonsense personality thanks to having two older brothers who taught her all their tricks. She’d presented the year before Joshua, right on time at age thirteen.

While Mackenzie respected her parents’ traditions, she had been in no hurry to be matched with anyone. She’d intended to travel like Josh and be social like her mother in more diverse circles outside their small community of wolves. She’d reassured Donna that she would allow her mother her chance at matchmaking only if she would be allowed to follow her dreams first.

Jensen, by the age of eighteen, had been patiently supportive of his siblings. He’d understood that he had a few years yet to present, even if he were to designate as an Alpha. He humored his mother’s bragging and the attention it garnered him from their family acquaintances. He loved Josh’s anecdotes of the other Were cultures and communities he’d encountered while he was abroad. He’d become highly interested in some of the other types of Weres out there because he’d grown up around nothing but wolves.

When Jensen completed his undergraduate degree at age twenty-two and still hadn’t presented, he’d accepted the ever-increasing chance that he’d be the Omega his mother had bragged about. She’d been elated, already preparing for the courting parties she’d planned on hosting once Jensen’s Diamond Rush completed. Jensen was happily honored, feeling amazing with the way Omegas were so highly treasured. But he was worried that he wouldn’t find his mate via his parents’ preferred methods. He made the surprising decision to appeal to Donna and Alan. They grudgingly promised to agree to allow him to seek out a mate on his own if traditional matchmaking methods failed.

A few weeks after he’d turned twenty-six, Jensen and his family received the confirmation they’d been waiting for. Jensen came down with a fever he couldn’t break with no other symptoms to indicate any other illness. He’d been bedridden for five days before he felt strong enough to check for the tell-tale aesthetic changes he knew to look for.

He went into his bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face before taking a deep breath. Then, once he’d settled his nerves, he looked into the mirror. The flash of his eye color from green to blue told Jensen everything he ever needed to know. He’s not an Alpha, he’s an Omega.

“Jensen, honey, are you awake?” asked Donna as she knocked on his bedroom door. She was bursting with anticipation to see if the glorious verdant color in her son’s eyes had been replaced by the ice-blue glow from his Rush.

“Come in, Mama. It’s fine,” he said, sounding tired. “I finally felt like I could stand up without my knees bucklin’.”

She entered the room with a glass of orange juice in hand. It would be a decent start until she could get him some breakfast. She studied her son as he exited his bathroom, eyes tilted toward the floor. “Aww, sweetheart,” she said, lifting his head with a comforting finger under his chin, “don’t be shy. Lemme see those peepers.”

He gave her a lopsided grin as he raised his head enough to look down into her eyes. “Yeah, they just flashed. Changed right as I looked in the mirror.”

“That’s great honey! I have always envied the ability to see the change right as it happens. I was unconscious when my eyes changed. Besides, this color is simply gorgeous! I am so proud of you, baby.”

“Thanks, Mom. I just hope this isn’t permanent,” he said. He took a few sips of his juice and continued, “I know that Josh had his normal color return in a couple of days, and Mack’s came back in like a week, but I know from Biology class that Omegas are a little different.”

“I know this is not easy since none of your friends have presented as Omegas, at least not yet, but I am sure your beautiful emerald jewels will be back to their former glory soon. They’d better be because there is a line of suitors just waiting to meet you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, playfully annoyed at his mother’s lack of patience. He had always been well aware of the suitors Donna had made sure to keep a close eye on over the years. He thanked the stars that she would have to wait just a bit longer before she started to parade him around. At least all the Alphas he would be expected to wade through were close to his age. He had often stayed awake nights after his history classes when he’d learned of the massive age differences between Omegas and the Alphas they’d ended up with back when times were so very different. Jensen shook the memory away before finishing his juice and giving a brighter smile to his mother.

Donna took a contemplative look at her son before she hugged him, gave him a kiss on his still-flushed cheek, and left to make him breakfast. “I’ll have some pancakes, eggs, and bacon ready for you in less than thirty, okay hon?”

“I’ll be right there.”

It took a full two weeks for the virescent hues to return to Jensen’s eyes. His mother was so beside herself with restlessness, his father was even getting scared. Normally an outwardly kind and sociable woman, she hardly ever showed her temper or ruthless tenacity. While waiting for Jensen’s Rush to be complete and for her daughter Mackenzie to return from her time abroad, Donna had no other choice but to find other ways to make herself known.

Jensen felt so bad, he designed his own invitations for the vintage, eighteenth-century, French-style cotillion he knew he owed his mother. The whole event still seemed pointless to him, seeing as how he would likely be the only “debutante” present if Mackenzie took her sweet time coming home. He just couldn’t bear to watch his mother take out her anxieties on another one of her social groups.

A week later the first of several monthly soirees was underway. Jensen was pleasantly surprised to see that there wasn’t a large group of suitors and he wasn’t the center of attention. As it turned out, Alan suggested to spread things out a bit. That way, Donna would have plenty of excuses to have social events, and she would be able to plan around the chance that their daughter would come home. The crafty Alpha also convinced her that their son would not be overwhelmed and therefore would have a likelier chance of choosing someone.

It was a fun party, even if it was a bit formal for Jensen’s taste. He met and entertained two young Alphas with his father chaperoning. His mother floated around their great room turned ballroom, schmoozing and charming everyone else while keeping a watchful eye on Jensen. By the end of the night, she had seen none of the typical signs that Jensen had made a choice.

While the two bachelors were respectful and even had good personalities, there was something missing. He’d known these guys since high school before they’d presented. He knew their stances on tradition, and they wouldn’t have meshed well with how much he valued progression.

This pattern repeated for the next five months. Each time, Jensen would go through a heat cycle and they were slowly growing in intensity. Meanwhile, Mackenzie came home and it took a mere two parties for her to find the Alpha of her dreams.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was ready to try to find a mate on his own. He sat Donna and Alan down and reminded them of their promise. He knew his dates would still need to be chaperoned, but he felt having the opportunity to meet someone his entire family didn’t already know might be the key. Donna, however, had one more idea up her sleeve.  


  


It turns out she’d placed an ad for Jensen in Mate Wanted after the last cotillion. Jensen was dismayed, but he knew his mother was an unstoppable force when it came to getting her way. Her defense was also solid.

“I would be devastated if your heat cycle happened to hit while you were out. Even in more progressive times like these, Jensen, it is not very safe,” she appealed with genuine worry in her eyes.

As skeptical as he was about ever finding a mate through a personal ad, Jensen knew she had him there. Even he was noticing that the cycles were becoming less predictable the more he had to deal with them alone. “How long will the ad be posted?” he asked, as he was leaving to sulk in his room. “Because once that is done, I am too. I’d much rather try going out and meeting people on my own. Besides, isn’t Mack getting married soon?”

“Three months, Jensen. Just give it a chance. This is a compromise for us too, son,” Alan stated. “This is more ‘new-age trend’ than either of us like, but it still allows us a bit of tradition.”

“With all due respect, I honestly don't think it will be any more effective than your fancy little black-tie events." He took his mother's hand and looked into her eyes entreating, "Momma, I am not alone in feeling like I'm up for auction. It's great that Mack and Josh wanted this, but it's not for me. Things should happen naturally."

"Jensen, sweetheart, not all of this is to climb the social ladder and be well-known and -connected. There are... natural, instinctual things that have to occur before I-" Alan cleared his throat, "that is to say your father and I, allow anyone the privilege of your mateship. Trust generations of experience, baby. It's never led our family wrong."

"Alright, alright Momma. This last time, promise?"

"On my honor, sweetheart."  


  


Jensen's first date from the Mate Wanted ad was an Alpha named Austin. He was tall, dark, handsome, and older. He and Jensen had about seven years between them. Donna and Alan met him first and were optimistic because Jensen hadn’t had much luck with the neighborhood Alphas his own age, but he did a few double-takes at the older ones who’d attended as guests of Joshua. All had found mates and were engaged, but they were family friends and had come to congratulate Jensen.

Even though there were signs of attraction between Jensen and Austin, and things were going fine with the date, Jensen gradually started to see some minor red flags. He noticed that Austin would bring up Jensen’s parents a lot, and he would either call them by their first names or just ‘Mom and Dad.’ Jensen was surprised to hear someone outside of family refer to his parents in such an informal manner. He tried to let it slide, but the longer the date wore on, the more it irked him.

Austin also had a nickname for Jensen, and that really ground his nerves. Jensen, of course, couldn’t be rude to the man. That is not how he was raised. He decided to try taking control of the conversations and finding out as much as he could to try to understand Austin before he let his parents know that Austin was not even a contender.

As it turned out, Austin had only recently presented as Alpha. Him going through his Rush later than average let Jensen know that Austin’s maturity level was not what people would expect from a thirty-three-year-old. As he got to know more, Jensen found out that Austin hadn’t even come to the realization of whether he liked men or women yet. His parents had never allowed him to even be friends with Omegas, so they’d been half the problem.

This explained why he kept calling him ‘Jenny’ and why every so often the man would say something unsavory. Apparently, he was of the mind that Mate Wanted was simply advertising for Alphas to ‘get their feet wet’ with Omegas.

“Man, Jenny, you’ve got some pretty features. I’ve dated some really hot Betas before, but seeing an Omega in the papers with your picture? I knew I had to give Omegas a try.” Jensen finally couldn’t hide his disgust.

“Oh, screw this. Look, Austin, you seem like a nice person, so I am going to do you a favor.” Jensen began with a polite smile though his eyes had flashed in anger, “The name’s _**Jensen**, _my parents are _**Mr. and Mrs. Ackles** _to you, and after this date, they will remain as such. Learn some formality and respect.

“I am very much _**male** _and not some sexual identity experiment! I suggest you go figure yourself out and learn how to _**tell** _your parents what you want, or they’ll have you married off to a Beta in no time. Then you can be one of those midlife crises that all the old scandals were about in history. Good luck with all that.”

He’d grabbed Austin’s hands to make sure he paid attention, but by the time he’d finished the man was more worried about his slowly crushing bones. When he finished talking, he got up from the table where they’d had lunch and stormed off, chaperones stumbling to catch up.  


  


The next date, if you can call it that, Jensen had to double-check with his chaperones that this was not some kind of joke. He swore either his mother thought this was cute or his father was somewhere laughing at this, hoping that the sheer impossibility of it would just relax Jensen’s nerves after Austin ‘sexual-identity-crisis’ Peck. They couldn’t possibly expect him to take the Amell boys seriously.

Being twins, the twenty-four-year-old Alphas were nearly as rare as Jensen and his siblings, and definitely well-known. Jensen had never seen a set of siblings so bonded. They were rarely seen apart, they often finished each other’s sentences, and here they were attempting to court Jensen at the same time. He wondered if they were attached at the hip like that because they’d always been uncharacteristically short in stature for Alphas. That still didn’t keep them from being tough little forces of nature.

They’d missed the festivities over the last few months because they were traveling abroad, preparing to take over their father’s wineries. Jensen had been relieved, thinking they just hadn’t been interested, or that they’d found mates already. They’d presented in their early twenties, so they’d had plenty of time. Apparently, they’d spent most of it being eligible business bachelors.

They wanted to take Jensen on a tour of the winery on the Northwestern coast. This required Jensen to board a private jet. Of course, there would be chaperones. Usually, Jensen was accompanied by Alan or Joshua if they weren’t busy. It was a good bonding time for the head of the house and his eldest. They were never so close as to spy on Jensen’s conversations, but they always kept Jensen within sight range. This time, Jensen would be accompanied by two very trusted, very mated friends of his older brother. Michael Rosenbaum and Christian Kane had practically been adopted by the Ackles with how often they were over for dinners and family functions. They were also a good match for the twins since they were just as lacking in typical Alpha height.

Jensen had no idea what flying would be like since he’d never traveled abroad like his siblings. He tried to be optimistic about it. It would be like any other new experience, he thought. By the time they’d landed, however, he knew that he greatly appreciated his feet being married to terra firma.

During the three-hour flight to the winery, Jensen was extremely nervous. It didn’t help much that there was quite a bit of turbulence. He spent the first hour trying to calm or distract himself. He learned a lot about the twins. Robbie liked hockey and Stephen liked football. His team was the Seahawks. Both brothers were very business savvy and ambitious. They actually had no strange notions or intentions that they’d both be mated to Jensen; they were just being efficient.

In such close quarters, and the jet was by no means small, all five men actually conversed freely. It was as though Mike and Chris could tell formality was not going to help anyone here.

The Amells were very interesting to talk to, had fun personalities, and they were definitely in touch with modern trends. Robbie was the more gentlemanly of the pair, with Stephen being a bit intense and blunt. Jensen could see how they sort of evened each other out. Still, though they would make good friends and would be great connections for his socialite mother, Jensen couldn’t see himself with either of them.

Midway through the flight, Jensen abruptly shuffled off to the restroom. He felt dizzy, overly warm, and his heart rate was accelerated. Chris went to check on him, making sure he wasn’t having an unexpected Rush.

“Hey kid, how’re you holding up in there?” Chris didn’t scent anything too far off, nothing more than nerves.

“Just peachy. Nothing quite like the feeling of free-fallin’ when you’re still standing on something solid. Can you do me a favor, though? I’m gonna need to borrow some shades.”

While Chris was checking on Jensen, Robbie took Mike aside. “I know this isn’t normal and probably frowned upon, but what do you think our chances are? I mean, you’re mated, right? And we’re about the same height, so-”

“Lemme stop you right there, bud. Jensen isn’t shallow enough to write this whole thing off on a petty issue like height stereotypes. To be honest, I’d say that your brother has very little in common with him, and,” he looked sympathetic as he spoke, “you even less so.

“That doesn’t mean you won’t find someone. My mate Tom is taller than Jensen and he saw nothing wrong with my height. Hell, you might even find someone actually willing to mate both of you,” he concluded with a smirk.

“Oh no, that’s not the endgame. We aren’t _**that** _attached, geez.” They both shared a bonding laugh at Mike’s ability to lighten the discussion.

Chris came back and let the guys know Jensen was fine; he was experiencing a bit of nerves and some motion sickness. The last stretch of the flight, Jensen had settled and so had the plane.

Touring the hills of Wine Country in the Pacific Northwest was amazing. The winery was huge and gorgeous, with amazing views of the rolling hills of the vineyard and a breathtaking background of snow-capped mountains stretching to infinity.

On the flight back, before they insisted on dropping everyone back to Jensen’s home, Stephen and Robbie wanted him to know that they could tell what his decision would be and though they were disappointed, they were at least glad to have gotten the chance to get to know him. They’d keep in touch with him and the family.

As the twins rode away from the Ackles’ residence, Stephen patted his slightly younger brother on the back. He knew how much Robbie had been looking forward to being a match for Jensen. They’d both had their eyes on him for a few years. But Stephen was observant, and he’d learned a lot about Jensen on that date.

“Don’t sweat it, Robbie. This isn’t a setback for either of us. With everything I learned today, there’s only one guy we know who would light Jensen’s fire. I think we should put a certain ad in his line of sight. What do ya say?”

“Sharp, man. You’re really sharp.”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

One of the benefits to the Mate Wanted ads was the ability for Donna and Alan to vet the responders before Jensen even had to waste time going on dates. Usually, there were 3-5 replies to the ad each week. Over the next few weeks, there’d conveniently been a few Alphas who just didn’t make it past Donna’s keen eye. There was also the matter of Jensen’s stress level.

Jensen had gotten a much-needed, two-week break from what he’d begun to call ‘the controlled chaos’ because he’d had a stress-induced, Rush-like reaction during his flight. Not only had he dealt with an aggressive bout of nausea, but his eyes had also changed color. One eye had shown gold; the other had glistened a bright violet color. When he’d finally left the restroom, Robbie had simply offered Jensen some spearmint herbal tea. He had known it wouldn’t stop the sectoral heterochromia, but it would help soothe Jensen’s stomach.

No one made a big deal about it, so after a few moments, Jensen had taken the sunglasses off. He’d only worn them while out on the tour of the winery and vineyards.

When he arrived home, Chris took some time explaining to Alan and Donna what happened. He knew that Alan could turn into a highly dangerous man if he thought someone hurt any of his children, and Donna was extremely effective at making a scene. It helped that the Amell boys were on great terms with the Ackles, so they gave the brothers a bit of the benefit of the doubt. Once Jensen confirmed everything was fine, and showed them his eyes, his parents were fine.

Jensen expected to wear shades for at least a couple of dates, but things mysteriously slowed down until his eyes were once again green. After that, Jensen had a few more awkward dates and one more Rush. There was one month left, and Jensen was relieved that the whole thing was nearly over.

It was with quite a bit of surprise that Jensen found himself to be seated across from Joseph Mangianello on what he thought was his next date. The Alpha was forty-two years old and worked for Alan. Jensen had met Joe a few times when Alan had taken him on as an apprentice. Jensen had always admired Joe and looked up to him as a role model. Everyone familiar with the man knew he had been solely focused on his career path, so Jensen hadn’t ever expected that Joe would become a suitor.

It’d been a few years since the last time Jensen had seen him. The Alpha had actually discussed the ad with Jensen’s parents and found out that Jensen was feeling really discouraged about the experience. Joe suggested that he meet with Jensen for a talk without a chaperone so Jensen could maybe feel free to speak his mind to someone who was objective and might be able to help him at least feel better.

“Wow, hey Joe. It’s been a few years.”

“Hello Jensen, it has been a while,” greeted Joe. “Your parents talk about you with never-ending pride and fondness. I can see how well you’ve grown to fit every description.”

Jensen smiled, actually blushing. “Thank you. I never would have pictured you being interested in the Mate Wanted ads. I thought you were set to remain the world’s most eligible Alpha.”

“Well, I am a workaholic that is for sure, but I honestly can’t say I am closed off to the possibility of finding the right Omega someday.”

“Someday? You mean this isn’t a date?” The Omega was surprised that he wasn’t more disappointed than relieved. Joe was a great catch _**if**_ anyone could eventually catch him. He was six-foot-five, he wore his beautiful, dark hair just past his shoulders most of the time, and he was extraordinarily muscular for a man whose passion was to sit at a desk and analyze statistical data. Oh yeah, absolutely intelligent and quick-witted, too. And yet… not much more from Jensen than mutual respect.

“No, I’m sorry, son. I am just here to talk. Your dad told me you were having some trouble and basically not having a good experience with this.” Jensen nodded, wondering how the Alpha in front of him could possibly relate to this. “I just wanted you to be able to maybe talk about it or anything else with a friendly ear that has nothing to gain from finding you Mister Right.”

No wonder there was no chaperone on this date. He’d thought it was just because the guy had some major trust from his father.

“Oh, yeah. Well, you know, I just don’t think this is working. I really thought this day and age people found each other in a more organic way. This just seems forced and, honestly, kinda desperate. Plus, things like this seem to attract, well, a whole lotta weirdos.” Jensen went on to talk about all of his dates and how much he worried that if these were the ones that his parents found decent enough for him to meet, what else was out there?

“Plus, it seems like everyone -well those who care- knows something I don’t. My mom said there was something she was watching for, the Amell brothers seemed to know right off that I wasn’t into them, and you… well, you just don’t seem all that concerned that I-”

“That you’re not that into me?” Joe chuckled as he finished Jensen’s sentence. “The easiest explanation for that one, my friend, is that I am nearly old enough to have fathered you. While that might be some other people’s idea of fairy tale romance, that just isn’t you.

“But the other thing you are worried about is something they don’t teach in school or talk much about at home because it is the only true way to tell when someone has found their mate. It is utterly respected, and no one wants to chance placing false expectations on it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jensen, his brow creased with confusion.

“I mean you will know immediately when you have found your mate because it isn’t the Alpha that chooses, and it isn’t ‘Love at First Sight.’ There is a chemistry that occurs between you and the right person that will cause you both to Rush.” Jensen’s eyes grew wide with shock.

“This was something that more primitive Alphas took horrible advantage of back when times were so much darker. People didn’t understand this new evolution that was happening. They made excuses for their frenzied, backward actions and Omegas paid the price.”

“So, wait. Some Alpha will go into a Rush when he meets me, tackle me, and that is the start of our lives together?”

“Things are so very different from that era in time, Jensen. This reaction isn’t something that can be falsified. The reason there are chaperones on dates is to make sure of that. And believe me, when this particular Rush happens, the Alpha won’t be the one doing the tackling.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot right up toward his hairline. “Cool.”

  



	5. Chapter 5

Jared Padalecki was a simple man. His family had emigrated over from their pride’s lands just a few generations ago. They’d started out as simple farmers and now the Padalecki Ranch consisted of an expansive acreage with groves of citrus, fruit, and nut trees. They had seemingly endless rows of rotations of vegetables that they’d switch between from season to season. The ranch was also home to plenty of livestock.

The family of Were-Panthers was one of a few families from different cultural and regional backgrounds who’d relocated to the new country back during the darker ages. While some acclimated to more modern lifestyles and thrived in the crowded cities, the Padalecki’s were content to have their space in more rural areas.

Jared had recently completed a Bachelor of Architecture degree with a construction certification and a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree for Photography. He had come to know the Amell brothers while he was in college, and once they’d started integrating into their father’s wineries, they’d had Jared and his family collaborate with them on several ventures, including shooting some photographs for their marketing campaigns. The three Alphas had become very good friends over the years.

At twenty-two, Jared was quite intelligent and excelled in advanced studies. He’d seemed to accelerate after his first Rush and presentation as an Alpha. As much as his personality was relaxed and fun-loving, he possessed maturity, balance, and wisdom that many of his parent’s friends and colleagues envied. His older brother Jeff had many of the same qualities which made him a fantastic veterinarian, and their younger sister Megan had found herself just as blessed. She’d grown up with an affinity for creating holistic and natural remedies and supplements.

Their parents, Gerald and Sharon were spiritual, New Age people who’d raised their cubs to be outgoing and harmonious to other Were cultures. They embraced the intermixing of Prides and even Packs. This helped Jared to have a diverse understanding and knowledge of many different customs and values. The Padalecki’s were relatable and adaptable people who respected the traditions of arranged courtship but didn’t believe in doing that to their kids.

Jared had just gotten back to his cabin when he’d received a cryptic email from his friends. He’d just enjoyed a long leisure ride with Cali, his favorite mare, through one of the trails around his family’s ranch. He got her back to the stables, gave her a thorough rub down and brushing. He fed and watered her, and topped it all off with a fresh, crisp, sweet apple he’d stored for her in the paddock.

Jared noticed the message from Stephen and Robbie and decided to call them just in case they were pranking him. He couldn’t quite process the fact that they were trying to play matchmaker for him. They were the ones who’d advised him months ago to get his business ventures running smoothly before even thinking about finding a mate. He’d been working on a ranch expansion and partnership with one of his friends and mentors, Jeff Morgan, and things were progressing very well.

The older Alpha wolf had taught Jared so many different things that had increased the productivity of the Padalecki Ranch. Jeff had been impressed with how brilliant the young man was at networking, spotting great real estate, and choosing solid investments. He’d been making connections and business deals that wolves twice the young panther’s age had been wishing and praying for.

He’d kept in touch with the Amell brothers pretty consistently in the meantime, even heading out to the coast to visit their vineyards. Of course, for him, it was a two-day stop along a week-long road trip that took him along the southern end of the country and up the coastline. He refused to fly unless he absolutely had to do so.

The young Alpha dialed his friend. Jared nearly hung up because Stephen let the phone ring quite a few times before answering, “Jared! How are you, man?”

“Don’t you give me that innocuous tone, you know why I’m calling. The potentially infinitely eligible bachelors wanna try and mate me off? You’re pranking me, aren’t you?”

Stephen laughed out loud, and Jared could hear Robbie in the background say something about him owing his little bro fifty bucks. “No, man, and thank you by the way for being so predictably skeptical that you cost me money.”

“My pleasure, as always,” Jared said smiling and shaking his head. “So, fifty bucks, huh? Those are some high stakes, so I guess this is for real. You want to set me up with someone? That is still odd, even for you.”

“Well, when you read my email, did you happen to check out the attachment? You know those classifieds in the paper, Mate Wanted? There’s an article that I know for a fact would be worth a read.”

“Attachment? Oh, guess I missed it. Okay, I’ll check it out, but aren’t the Mate Wanted ads just an alternative to traditional arranged marriages? What’s got you so sure this would be a match?”

“Well, they can be, but this is kind of a special case. The Omega in question is an awesome guy. His parents are pretty traditional, but they are really good people who just want the best for him. So, they made him a deal. They would halt the hoity-toity cotillions if they could place an ad for him.”

“I see. So, am I right in guessing you met this Omega while trying to court him yourselves?” Jared asked with the tiniest touch of irritability in his tone.

“Hey, retract your claws kitten. We knew of him since our packs are from the same area. You know how socialites are. Relax, we knew right away we were not ‘IT’ for him, but I will say this; you are lucky we know _**you**_ so well.

“Hmm, okay, so they would be understanding if their Omega found his own Alpha, they just wanted to be part of it as much as possible. They want to make sure he’s not taken advantage of.”

“Right, you know how important Omegas are and you’ve been around us wolves long enough to know about traditions and why many of us live by them. If you still feel weird about it, ask Jeff. That Alpha’s old scruff is much wiser than either Robbie or me.”

Jared laughed, “You have no idea how accurate you are. So, what am I supposed to do? Are you going to send me contact information or something?”

In the background, Robbie suddenly bellowed with laughter. “OH MY GOD, pay up big bro!”

“Dude, I am _**not**_ losing any more money to Robbie, so I’m just gonna tell you this: open the attachment, read the instructions, and trust me. Don’t call me until you have an engagement party to invite me to, ya big lug.” *click*

Jared smirked at his phone. He loved helping Robbie win bets, even if it made Stephen think he was more brawn than brains. He set it down and went over to his desk, sitting in front of the ad already opened on his computer screen. He’d already read the article and most of the email and sent out a reply; already had his travel plans in order before even receiving an answer from the Ackles.

He’d even emailed Jeff while he had been talking to Stephen. The elder, though not surprised, was highly impressed and proud that Jared knew and respected how important traditions still were to many wolves and that the young man was going to formally reply to the ad instead of looking up the Ackles and just approaching them or Jensen without warning. Jeff had even agreed to go with Jared and offered to be a chaperone.

Jared had known what would be expected of him in order to even be considered at all -let alone be introduced to Jensen- before he’d made the call to his friends. He thought back to when he’d opened the email. As soon as he’d clicked open the ad, the photo had captivated him. The man looked surreally gorgeous, especially when the photo looked as if it had been taken during a Rush.

He hadn’t made it to Stephen’s instructions once he’d seen that, not that he needed them right then. What he’d immediately needed was some alone time in the shower to handle the blood rushing away from his brain.

He was young for an Alpha, true, but he thought he had gotten past the point where his hormones were in control. He hadn’t been so charged just from looking at a two-dimensional photo since before he’d presented. His first Rush seemed to simply creep up on him in comparison to this.

He’d felt overheated, a little claustrophobic. The edges of his vision were tinged with red. What he was feeling now concerned him. It was one thing to be attracted to Omegas. That was plain biology; nearly half of all Alphas were naturally oriented toward Omegas. It was entirely another thing when one’s inner animal was already reacting to another without even having been introduced.

Had he not felt like this and met Jensen, if the Omega didn’t choose him as his mate, then Jared could just go along his way and live his life. Now, however, it might be hazardous to his health if Jensen rejected him. The problem was, every time he’d even begin to consider ignoring it all, his panther would become agitated.

Culturally, panthers and wolves differed in their opinions of how mates were chosen. This was natural considering their varied histories. Panthers could afford to follow their instincts without it leading to subjugation or violence. Jared was fully prepared and willing to defer to the wolves’ ways of doing things. He just had to disperse some of the nervous energy from the giant cat within.

The young Alpha took a shower, took care of business, and then called his friends when he was feeling a bit more in control. By the time his conversation with Stephen ended, he was feeling much better. He called Jeffrey and asked him for one more favor after finally reading Stephen’s suggestions.

Then, he went back out to the trails, into the woods, and shifted to let his panther wear itself out.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna Ackles would describe herself as a reasonable woman. Strong, yes; intimidating, maybe. She was also savvy, and she knew when and how to make a situation work for her and her family. She also couldn’t pass up an opportunity to acquiesce to a traditional practice even older than their own. That is why when she received a _commendation letter_ about one of the suitors who’d replied to the ad about a week prior, she practically pounced on it.

Her cub’s patience was wearing thin and he was so close to giving up on everything. So, while Donna would never admit to being desperate, and she would never allow that description to cross her son’s lips, this had to be a sign because something had to give, and soon.

She sat down with Alan and discussed the new suitor. She knew there was only a little more than a week left where Jensen would allow their meddling before he ventured out on his own to try to meet someone. She wanted to take Jensen shopping for a new outfit for this date. She asked if he or Josh could accompany them. She just happened to leave out the fact that if the shopping trip was successful, there would be no more dates.

“So, you want me to take you and Jensen shopping?” Her mate scrutinized her with a keen eye but decided he would humor her anyway. “Tell me this isn’t because the young man is a panther. Other Weres aren’t that different from wolves, Hon. You don’t want to frighten the kid.”

“Oh, not at all, darling,” she replied, batting her lashes with her most innocent smile. “I just want to make sure we have done all we can. After all, this is most likely our last chance to be involved with helping our boy find his match.”

Donna knew she couldn’t hide much from Alan, but she didn’t want to jinx this. If things worked out the way she was thinking they might, she wanted everything to be as organic and uninfluenced as possible.

“Hmm, well you must have a really good feeling about this one. Jensen was pretty young the last time you actually went with him to shop for anything. This should be fun; I’ll go with you two just to see his reaction.”

Jensen was, of course, less than enthused about the idea of being dragged around the Towne Centre by his parents. But he went along with it, relieved that all this craziness would soon be over. Then, he could work on meeting people and finding his Mate on his own. He eventually perked up, enjoying the bright, sunny day and fresh air. It was definitely a nice time to bond with his parents over something as simple as leisurely walking from store to store.

He was so relaxed that he was talking and walking at full speed when he slammed into a… tree trunk? Brick wall? No, it was neither of those things because it collapsed to the ground with a breathy “Oof.” _‘Oh damn, that was a person!’_ Jensen realized when his head cleared. He immediately started apologizing when, suddenly, his senses went into overload.

Jensen had been kept from also hitting the ground when he was caught by his father. Alan was still dealing with his own surprise at the sudden collision, so simultaneous apologies had begun to spill forth from both him and Jensen once they’d caught up to what had happened.

Once Alan made sure Jensen was steady on his feet, he moved to help the other person up. Aside from the fact that Jensen had been dazed, it was typical of Alphas to take charge and maintain control of situations. He froze, however, when he heard a deep, rumbling growl emanating from his Omega son. It was a sound he’d never heard from Jensen before, and it instantly invigorated him and scared him shitless. “Jensen?”

He looked over to see what caused such a strange reaction and couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping. The red eyes of the young man still on the ground confirmed his conclusions. Jensen was going through a Rush, and not just a normal one. He’d fallen into the trance that signaled the Mating Rush. Jensen had literally collided with his chosen Mate. His wolf was gaining control and quickly coming to the surface, which meant he was extremely possessive at the moment.

Donna moved quickly, snatching Alan from where he stood in shock, mouth still gaping. “Come, dear. You will catch bugs and potentially a beating if you stay in Jensen’s way.” Of course, even she would have to later admit that she had been in complete shock herself. She’d known that the suitor and his chaperone, Jeffrey, were going to be in the area. She still could never have predicted this scenario happening the way it did.

When she’d contacted Jeffrey Dean Morgan about his very respectable and high recommendation vouching for Jared Padalecki, Donna acknowledged that they would be coming from a few states away. He was very transparent with all of their travel information and told her they’d likely be arriving early. They’d wanted to see the town and Jared would have wanted to make sure he was looking his very best when he met Jensen.

He’d also confided something to her that Jared had told him. He let her know that Jared had an immediate reaction when he’d seen Jensen’s picture in the ad. That was another reason they were arriving early, so Jared could center his Panther. Jeffrey sounded very concerned for Jared’s well-being in the off chance that meeting Jensen resulted in nothing.

Donna thought quickly; she knew how bad something like that could be so she thought about creating an opportunity for Jensen to see Jared before the young Alpha would have even been aware of it. She told Jeffrey about the Towne Centre and the best times to shop without too many crowds. Then, once they said their goodbyes, she made her own plans.

Jensen was hit with an irresistible scent of fresh pine, ripe apples, and leather. He could just about taste it; it was so strong. It overlaid something wild, unrestrained, and exotic. As he deeply breathed it in, he immediately felt flushed, feverish. Every other noise around him was muffled as his wolf shut everyone and everything out, focusing on The One. He finally opened his eyes, realizing he’d closed them with the onslaught of all the other sensations. He looked directly into kaleidoscopes of ocean-blue, hazel, and sunflower gold just before they turned blood red.

“My One? Is that you?” he asked from within his mind.

“Yes, if you will have me,” came the reply along with a resonant purr.

“So new, so different. Not wolf, then what?”

“Panther.”

That declaration made Jensen’s wolf howl with excitement and raw, unfiltered need. The Omega found himself instantly receptive, and ready to tackle this Alpha. He was shocked to find his body tense, a warning growl vibrating his throat. Jensen suddenly remembered what Joe Manganiello had told him, and it refocused his mind. That helped him back the wolf down just in time to see that he nearly attacked his own father for simply offering to help his Alpha stand back up.

Once his mother helped his father get from between Jensen and what he’d apparently claimed, Jensen’s focus returned to the young man who was now also lucid and starting to stand up. Jensen walked right into his personal space and placed a fevered palm on his cheek. “Jensen Ackles, and you are?”

Leaning into the touch, he introduced himself, “Jared, Jared Padalecki, ecstatically and emphatically yours.” He looked around and, seeing that they were beginning to attract a small crowd, he said, “Do you feel like going for a run?”

It was as though he could sense how private Jensen was. “Oh, I already love you. Hell yes!”

Once the very vocally disappointed crowd dispersed, the men stripped down. The fact that Jared merely blushed a little due to being gloriously nude in front of Jensen’s parents made the Omega love him even more. He hadn’t even noticed that there was one other person who hadn’t left. He only had eyes for the very tall, very proportionate, tanned god before him.

They shifted; Donna and Alan gasped in awe at the sight of the sleek, graceful feline with a coat of onyx leading the chase to a more private place to consummate their mateship. Once the blur of silver and white that was Jensen’s wolf was out of sight, the parents finally acknowledged the man still standing there. “Jeffrey Dean Morgan I assume?” asked Donna, holding out her hand.

As he took her hand and brought it to his lips in salutation, he said, “Yes, ma’am. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Ackles.”

Jared flew past the shops in the Towne Centre with Jensen practically nipping at his heels. It felt so good to flex and show his Mate his agility, strength, and grace that Jared felt playful. The Alpha started to smell nature and knew they were close to the woods and rural areas just on the outskirts of the shopping center. He teased his Omega with a quick and gentle swipe of his long, beautiful tail, and led Jensen there.

The sun danced along his dark, silky fur, highlighting his spots. They were nearly invisible most of the time. Now, though, the panther’s coat had an iridescent sheen that was as mythical as his eyes were before his Rush, and that sheen was creating holographic shapes as he moved in stride with his beloved.

As they neared the edge of the trees, Jensen figured he’d allowed Jared to show off enough. He opened his stride and passed him in a silver streak. Since turnabout was always fair play, he swept his feathery tail across his big cat’s velvety nose on the way. Jared was nearly tripped up as he caught Jensen’s heady scent of arousal

They weaved through the trees with ease, Jensen on the mossy ground and Jared in the branches above until they arrived at a clearing. There was a waterfall in the distance that thundered down to the clear pool ahead of them. They shifted back to their human forms and felt the cool grass beneath their bare feet as Jared took in the view.

“This is beautiful.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Jared turned toward the heavenly baritone that made his heart fly. Being right there in each other’s physical proximity was so much more intense than he’d imagined. He understood now why he’d had such a strong reaction to a simple picture. Jensen was the one, his One.

The world fell away again until it was only them. This time, with nothing and no one holding him back, Jensen _**did**_ pounce. He pressed himself against Jared, threading his fingers up through the dark, untamed mane that brushed his broad shoulders. His other hand rested over Jared’s speeding heart, the slip-slide of their sweaty skin just a preview of what was to come.

The Omega tilted his Alpha’s head so that he could more easily tuck his nose behind the sharp-angled hinge of his jaw and inhale the bouquet he’d sampled earlier. It was much stronger now, and Jensen was lost in the high from it. In one swift movement, he’d taken Jared down, straddling him.

Jared was enjoying the manhandling, but he needed to slow Jensen down. Since he’d been surprised -albeit pleasantly- to find out Jared was feline, it was likely he didn’t know about the anatomy of male Panthers. Jared flipped their positions, stifling a grunt when Jensen bucked up against him. “I know you are more than ready Jensen, but you should be aware of something. Panthers aren’t built like Wolves.”

“Trust me, I know. I also know you’re younger than me, so kindly respect your elder when he tells you that you really need to get that ribbed-for-my-pleasure, panther python inside me,” he said breathlessly while Jared caressed him, a nervous look quickly morphing into surprise.

Jensen pulled Jared down and engulfed him with a kiss, and just like that, Jared relaxed and saw everything. He had no idea that the bond formed when an Omega makes his choice causes an instant information transfer. He knew everything about Jensen just as Jensen knew _**everything**_ about him. He’d been too shocked from literally running into Jensen to notice.

The Omega wasn’t turned off, or scared. If anything, he was even more enamored with him for his concern.

From that moment, they devoured each other. Jared worshipped his Mate’s body splayed out underneath him, not an inch of skin was neglected. He knew that Jensen was set in his choice and the last of his inhibitions vanished. He gently turned Jensen over and guided his hips up. Jensen was laid bare, his arousal dripping from him in abundance and Jared lapped it up all the way to its source, until his Omega’s moans reached a fever pitch.

He could have tasted Jensen for hours, but the sounds the man was making were bringing Jared closer to the edge on their own. He pierced his lover gently then brought him up on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his torso with a hand over his heart. Jared could feel the throbbing heat seeping into his chest from Jensen’s sculpted back, and with each agonizingly slow thrust, he slid deeper into tight, wet, volcanic desire.

“Just relax, My One,” Jared whispered, borrowing the endearment from Jensen’s Wolf, “let gravity work for us. That’s it, just hold onto me.”

Jensen let his head fall back onto Jared’s shoulder, gasping as he felt like he was being blissfully filled, completed. When he felt Jared’s hips against him, he angled his neck to kiss him. Then ice-blue eyes were gazing into garnet red ones, begging the Alpha to move. Then, he moaned aloud when he was given exactly what he’d asked for.

Jared started at a leisurely pace, then gradually as their arousal amped, so did his speed. Soon, Jensen was back on all fours meeting every thrust, both chasing that final flare on the horizon. When Jared finally wrapped one of his huge hands around Jensen’s hot, twitching cock, the Omega exploded, crying out in pleasure. His back arched as Jared wrung him out.

The sensation of Jensen’s orgasm pulsating through and around him finished Jared off and locked them together. In his human form, the feline barbs he possessed were more like the protrusions on French ticklers. They’re natural stimulators, but at the peak of pleasure, they unsheathed and caused a mating lock that was just as firm if not better than any knot. Jared claimed his mate with a deep bite in the crook of Jensen’s exposed neck before both collapsed onto their sides, exhausted.

As they caught their breath, they realized that they would have plenty of time to talk while they were tied together about all the information that had passed between them in bonding. For two people who were from completely different cultures, and who lived states apart, they had a huge lot in common. They each found more and more to love about the other which set them on a few more rounds, until the moon rose full in the night sky.


	7. EPILOGUE

“So, you are like a second father to Jared?” asked Donna. Once she, Alan, and Jeffrey figured out that their boys were likely not returning any time soon, the Ackles invited him to their home for dinner. There, they got acquainted the way they would have just prior to Jensen and Jared’s date.

“I’ve known him and his family for a long time. He’s a sharp young man and has become quite the business phenom. His parents are ranchers, and they have an expansive property. The children all have their own successful extensions of the family business. I think you will be very pleased to hear that Jared has always had a great interest in Wolf culture and tradition despite his family and culture being so non-traditional. The Padaleckis brought up very respectful, open-minded cubs.”

“I thought I recognized the name when I heard it, but it didn’t hit me until much later. Mackenzie is a big fan of their holistic products and apparently, the applesauce that is made there,” Alan stated.

Donna nodded. “Oh, that’s right, I hadn’t connected the two, but I supposed the name Padalecki can’t be that common.”

The two men looked from Donna to each other and smirked. Jeffrey took it upon himself to address the elephant in the room. “So, Donna, we appear to have gotten extremely lucky today. Though, I am curious to know just how much of this was pure luck, and how much was a quick-witted use of insider information.”

“Well, I will admit to not wanting either of you to waste your long trip here, and I didn’t want to put our son through another disappointing date, so I figured if Jensen happened to see Jared somewhere beforehand and nothing happened, then we would have known then,” she said, fidgeting. “After what you explained to me about Jared’s rather instinctive reaction to a simple picture of Jensen, it was also worth the gamble to prevent him from getting heartbroken if he wasn’t Jensen’s Mate. However, I never expected them to just crash together that way. Oh my gosh, honey the look on your poor face; I think Jensen scared a few years off you!”

“Well, I learned a powerful lesson there, but I am very glad it worked out. We still were able to be involved in our son’s future, he also got his non-traditional story he’ll be telling his grandkids one day, and we were witness to something very rare today.”

“Yes, but we still have a wedding to get to planning!” Alan smiled, shaking his head at his wife while Jeffrey full-on laughed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Jld71 for being there every step of the way and always giving feedback when I needed it. I also want to give thanks for all the beta work, cheerleading, patience, and nudging from jessie_cristo, Jerzcaligrl, and Missyswife37


End file.
